


She smelled like Violets

by RaygunCourtesan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breastfeeding, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Time, Lesbians in Space, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Kink, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaygunCourtesan/pseuds/RaygunCourtesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka is struggling with her feelings of isolation and lonliness after resettling the Togruta liberated from Zygerria. Padme tries to counsel and comfort her and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She smelled like Violets

The yellow plains rolled away beneath pale-green hillsides as the ship rose from the surface, the domed huts of the new Togruta settlement slowly growing smaller until they vanished from view altogether. Their liberation from captivity on Zygerria had necessitated relocation to a world of less interest to the Separatists. 

"Do you miss them?" Padmé interrupted Ahsoka's pensive stare into the distance, the padawan's eyes flicking upward to where the star-field seemed to move to greet them.

"I suppose." Ahsoka replied tersely from where she rested her chin on her arms, folded across the railing of the observation deck, muffling her answer. A heavy sigh accompanied being a little more forthcoming. "Its not like I knew them. The Jedi have been my family since I was a child."

Padmé's hand hovered over Ahsoka's shoulder hesitantly. She knew what it was to have to leave home for duty. "Its okay to feel lonely, Ahsoka..." she laid her fingers lightly on the padawan's skin. "...I missed my family terribly when..."

"I'm fine." Ahsoka cut her off, pushing off of from the railing and shrugging off the reassuring touch. "I should check in with the council before we enter hyperspace. Master Kenobi will want to know they're settled."

Padmé's hand returned to her side without comment, watching the young Togruta make her way to the door. "If you ever want to talk Ahsoka, i'm always here for you."

"I'll be fine, Senator." Ahsoka replied without looking back.

...

The whistling chirp of the door call stirred Padmé from her slumber. Wearied eyes blinking into the low light cast by the datapads strewn about the vacant side of her state-room bed, she'd fallen asleep mid-read of the latest amendments to the senate security bill.

The door chimed again and she pushed herself upright, slipping from beneath the covers and wiping the sleep from her eyes as she made her way to the door. It opened to reveal a rather fretful young Togruta standing before her in the bright hallway light, cradling the elbow of one arm and chewing on her lip.

"Padawan Tano?" Padmé's expression betraying surprise, she glanced left and right along the empty corridor - no sign of alarm or distress.

"Oh!" Ahsoka moved to her back foot, glancing up and down Padmé's nightdress. The silvery low cut garment hung lightly and shimmered in the light. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..."

"...you didn't." Padmé lied, a minor deception for reassurance. "I was...just doing some reading." she stepped aside, steadying herself with the door frame and gesturing to the evidence on the bed.

Ahsoka swallowed and fidgeted, weight shifting from one foot to the other. "I um...can we...did you..."  
"Of course we can talk, Ahsoka." Padmé's smile spread a warm reassurance through Ahsoka, visibly untensing. "Come in."

The door closed behind them, leaving only the low ambient light emitted from the gently glowing lamps. "What were you reading? Ahsoka asked as Padmé gathered up the datapads, forming a neat stack and depositing them on the unused nightstand.

"Just the senate security bill amendments..." Padmé replied as she smoothed down the sheets across from her and climbed back into their warmth with a small shiver. "...I think they deliberately try to put you to sleep with the language so you don't get angry about what's in them." a playful smile curling to her lips as she patted the vacant half of the bed.

The joke wasn't especially funny, but it still brought a smile to Ahsoka's lips and a polite chuckle as she made her way to the bedside.

Padmé turned toward her friend as the mattress leaned under her added weight, an elbow finding purchase in the stacked pillows to support her head in her hand. "So, what changed your mind?"

Couldn't all be small talk, Ahsoka supposed. "I was just thinking..." She folded her arms, eyes moving around the darkened room. Her reticence bothered her. She'd come here to talk, but now she couldn't find the words.

Padmé gave her a moment, patiently awaiting a completion of the sentence. When it didn't come, she softly offered "About feeling lonely?" Ahsoka nodded.

"I don't think its something you have to feel ashamed of, Ahsoka." the senator spoke in a gentle soothing timbre, her low voice and the relative darkness gave Ahsoka a reassuring sense of privacy. "I felt the same way as Queen. Lonely, unsure. Worried that this wasn't right life for me. You're a living being and you have feelings."

"But Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments!" Ahsoka protested, her hands flinging outward in emphatic gesture. Almost as soon as she'd done it, she pushed out a frustrated breath. It'd come out churlish, like a tantrum and it made her feel small. She braced herself for a disapproving lecture.

Padmé didn't flinch. Frustrated outbursts like that were Anakin's raison d'etre. He'd gotten better about it with time, she'd counseled him through them and he seemed more at peace with himself now.

"Yes, Jedi try to control their feelings." she conceded soothingly "Not be controlled by them. But they're not droids. They do experience them." she moved her free hand to Ahsoka's arm, resting it lightly on the other girl's warm skin. "You don't have to be afraid. What're you feeling at the moment?"

Ahsoka's dour pout eased as she felt the touch at her arm, the knitted brows of her scowl relaxing as she looked toward the contact and followed it up the arm to where Padmé looked at her with infinitely patient eyes. "Angry, I think."

"Angry?" Padmé echoed before she'd had the chance to think better of it. She cringed internally, fearful that her surprised repetition would clam Ahsoka right back up, she hastened to append some reassurance. "That's okay." she squeezed the Trogruta's arm lightly "What're you angry about?"

Ahsoka rolled her jaw, pulling a lip between her teeth to chew it thoughtfully over the long seconds of silence that followed, weighing up the mileu of emotions that knotted her stomach. "Feeling trapped." she concluded. "I went to the Jedi so young. I know why, someone with the Force? Using it without training? Its dangerous. To us, to those around us."

"You can't choose to leave?" Padmé prompted, of course she knew that Ahsoka could - the demands of the Jedi Order were strict, and the dangers real, but they weren't jailors."

"Yes." Ahsoka's throat clucked in reflexive irritation. She kicked herself mentally, derision was no way to repay kindness. Her apologetic expression turned toward Padmé found no judgment or recrimination there. Taking a steadying breath, she continued. "I just mean...everyone I know is part of the Order. Where would I even go?" her cheeks felt hot as her throat started to close up. The knotted feeling in her stomach intensified and made her nauseous. "Home? To my family?" she croaked. "I barely even remember my mother...I think she smelled like violets."

Padmé shifted in the bed, pushing herself upright from her prop and sliding closer from beneath the covers. She reached across to drape one arm around Ahsoka's shoulders, and drew her in with the other. "I understand Ahsoka..." she whispered softly, setting her back against the stacked pillows and cradling the padawan to her chest.

Ahsoka turned into the tender embrace, Padmé's warmth a welcome solace as she buried her face into the human's soft skin. She smelt like violets. "Sometimes I don't even know who I am." the girl trembled lightly as Padmé held her, stinging eyes leaking moist tears onto her skin. "Where I come from. I know the songs. I know the stories...but only because I've read about them. Like they're someone else's."

Padmé held Ahsoka tightly to her. The pressure around her body steadying the trembling sobs as tears gently flowed for minutes of quiet comfort as she breathed in the woman's scent. The light brushes of Padmé's fingers over her montrals a sensation that helped to ground her. "It's alright Ahsoka..." she whispered, over and over again. "...its alright. You're safe here." breathing soft 'shhh's across her head in between. She seemed so small in that moment. So vulnerable. And all Padmé wanted was to make her feel safe and protected.

"You're safe, Ahsoka." Padmé whispered as the little Togruta's tears began to slow, her ragged breathing returning to a steady rhythm. "And you're loved." she cut to the heart of it.

Ahsoka's face brushed upwards. She looked up to the woman with moist eyes, the low lights above her head diffused through the tears appeared like a halo around her rich auburn hair. She blinked them away in the silence, gazing up into Padmé's rich hazel eyes. The air felt electric and chilled, but Padmé felt so warm. And soft. And she smelled like violets.

Padmé looked down to the girl cradled in her arms, fingers lightly stroking across her damp cheeks, the least demanding trace of a hopeful smile just on her face. Her eyes widened as Ahsoka closed hers, and the padawan pressed their lips together.

It felt like velvet, Ahsoka thought, as she brushed the dark fullness of her lips across Padmé's. The charge she'd felt in the air seemed to rush through her in that instant, her breath catching in her throat and heart feeling like it'd stopped. The quiet hum of the ship's systems the only sound but for the light, moist smack of their lips.

Padmé held still for the seconds of the kiss. It'd come as a surprise, the young woman's mouth pressed to hers soft and warm. It wasn't the first time she'd experienced it - a queen's handmaidens were her constant companions and confidants. In the years she'd occupied the throne, she'd found similar comforts with Sabe and the others. 

If she pulled away, or pushed the girl off her, Ahsoka would feel rejected, even scorned. Any comfort or reassurance she'd found would be replaced by embarrassment and shame. At the same time, this was her husband's pupil. And a girl - no younger than she had been, true, and probably more independent and capable than she had been too. But a girl none the less.

Her uncertainty persisted until Ahsoka's lips left hers long seconds after with a moist smack, the familiar tingling left behind curled Padmé's mouth into a little smile before she could really intercede.

"That felt nice..." Ahsoka whispered, the quietest she'd been since she'd entered Padmé's bedroom.

Right. Bedroom. Padmé kicked herself. She'd brought the girl to her bed, cradled her in a night dress, told her she loved her as good as and let her kiss her. Yes, that was the way to give a very clear impression alright/ She swallowed. "I...Ahsoka..."

The Togruta's eyes widened with panic, she felt her tense up in her arms and start to pull away, a hand moving for her mouth as if to hide the offending evidence from Padmé as she babbled. "Oh-no! Im sorry! Im so, so sorry!"

This was exactly what Padmé was afraid of. A nervous young woman encouraged to feel safe and open up, taking a chance with her earnest feelings only to be shut down for her trouble. She intercepted the rising hand with her own, a gentle firmness guiding it downwards. she pressed it to her side where the cool silk of her night dress met Ahsoka's hand. "Its ok..." she breathed, barely audibly.

And then she leaned in, and kissed her. It was soft, the lightest of touches to start - a delicate brushing of lips together that awoke every nerve in both of them. The next pass applied pressure, a slow, mounting weight that pressed to the tingling skin, stilling the faint, hot itch the first touch had begun. The third introduced her tongue. A slow, tender stroke of the warm, soft muscle across the opening of Ahsoka's mouth, the slick coat of saliva suckled off in the fourth. Both women shifted, a growing friction between them building to its crescendo.

Ahsoka's hand rose along the silk, dragging the fabric off of Padmé's hip and along with it, as she cupped the older woman's breast with a tentative touch. Nervous, and uncertain, until the slip of Padmé's tongue between her lips, and into her mouth drew a shivering murmur of pleasure from the Togruta, and a gentle squeeze of the supple flesh in her palm.

Both woman spilled a soft groan into their kiss. As Padmé's tongue brushed along Ahsoka's, and stroked its way back, the light textures rasping over one another, Ahsoka closed her lips around the muscle, a gentle suckling pressure urging Padmé to press the kiss deeper, her hand cradling the back of the padawan's head as they prolonged the intimate contact, hearts pounding against one another.

When at last they broke the kiss, both heaved with ragged breaths, their soft gasps across each other's slick mouths feeding their growing desire. The tension in the air growing with every second of gasping recovery.

"Are you sure..." Padmé broke the breathy silence. "...Ahsoka, that this is what you want?" the backs of her fingers brushing down the white marked cheek of her friend. She offered her most compassionate expression, all but willing the girl to back out - truth was, Padmé didn't want her to. She wanted to kiss Ahsoka, again. She wanted to touch her. And be touched. But she was the adult here, technically. The responsible party. It wasn't her decision to make. "Its okay if you don't. There's nothing wrong, you've done nothing wrong..."

Her emphatic plea for consent received its answer as Ahsoka crushed her mouth back to Padmé's. Whereas the former queen's had been measured, careful and experienced Ahsoka's was all passion and youthful excitement. The contact was rough, distance misjudged. Eagerness overwhelmed caution as the Togruta pushed her tongue against Padmé's mouth and the woman acquiesced, parting her lips to admit the insistent, tongue rising to meet it and massage back and forth against urgency.

Padmé's arms wound tight around her young friend, and now...lover? She drew the girl's wiry frame to her soft curves and ran her fingers down her back, the soft forming muscles there rippling under the unfamiliar touch. Her fingers hooked under the band of Ahsoka's top, the strip of fabric wrapping her chest eased upwards.

As they broke the kiss, their eyes fell to the garment, watching as the small swell of Ahsoka's breasts slipped into view, the pert mounds performing the slightest jiggle as the tight fabric snapped free, was guided over the Togruta's head and slung aside.

Padmé's mouth clamped to the stiff little nipples, pointing sharply toward her from the gently up-curved breasts. Her hot mouth enveloping Ahsoka's young breast and stealing the girl's breath from her, she arched her back by instinct, head rolling away and a long, low groan spilling from her lips as Padmé's tongue drew firm, circling strokes around her areola.

Ahsoka's chest heaved, her hips instinctively rolling toward Padmé as the woman suckled at her small breasts, one hand resting on the human's shoulder as the other caressed her larger globe - the weight in her hand, the soft resistance to pressure as she gasped and kneaded in response to the shocks traveling through her body.

As Padmé released her chest, nipples swollen and erect, glistening with saliva, Ahsoka parted her lips to speak but found her head urged down to Padmé's own.

The former-queen-now-senator slid the spaghetti strap from her shoulder, silk falling away from her round breast with a tiny shudder as its fall grazed the sensitive nipple. It was so much larger than Ahsoka's own, erect and full, at the heart of a dark brown areola. Her eyes slid closed as she was drawn toward it, full dark lips parting to receive the nub of flesh.

She began to suckle. As if by instinct, her lips sealed to the softness, the warmth felt familiar, the scent of violets helping to lull her into a trance-like state. The presence of the firm nub so natural, as her cheeks hollowed and she began to suck like a baby. Long, steady, rhythmic tugs of her mouth against Padmé's swollen nipple and aching breast. The tension drawing little gasps with each hungry slurp of the girl's mouth, Padmé cradling her head as she let the little Togruta nestle into her arms and nurse.

Fingers played down Ahsoka's chest, over the gentle curve of her breasts and the expanse of her tummy. Padmé drank in the rich orange skin, so stark against her sheets and her own, the long shadows of the low light laying seductively across the girl as she unbuckled her skirt and peeled the single length of fabric away.

"There's a good girl..." Padmé cooed to her lover, enraptured by the comforting presence of her breast as she caressed the back of her head, tracing the patterns of her montrals and whispering soft affirmations and encouragement, coaching the girl along as her fingers slipped into the waistband of her leggings, the elastic fighting her fingers for space as she levered it off of one hip, and traced around to the other, brushing by the Togruta's pubis as she passed and eliciting a little buck from her hips that she greeted with a giggle.

The white leggings peeled down orange thighs slowly, elastic tension clinging to her skinny legs as readily as her slim hips. Padmé drew a ragged breath as the apex of Ahsoka's thighs drew into view, the hairless alien's labia plump and symmetrical, forming a neat, delicate slit that glistened faintly with her arousal. The little Togruta twisting gently in her arms and drawing her thighs together shyly.

Padmé couldn't be rid of the leggings fast enough after that. She pulled them down with a sudden force that briefly startled Ahsoka, her lips leaving Padmé's breast and looking up at her with asking eyes, uncertain of what was expected of her. The human woman drew a shallow breath, and exhaled. "Its okay, baby..." she cooed gently, returning her attention to Ahsoka's face. Stroking her cheeks and the tails flanking her head, gently cupping her breast and raising it to the girl's lips, brushing her nipple across her mouth in offering. "...you carry on. Don't worry about a thing."

Hesitantly, Ahsoka's eyes slid closed again, sucking the nipple back into her open mouth, drawing it deep and returning to her greedy, need suckling.

Padmé's fingers drifted down once more. Over Ahsoka's breasts, finger trailing around her tight nipples and down her tummy. She followed the gentle curve of her legs toward her pubis, and slowly brushed her fingertips up and down along their tight clench, watching the tense muscles trembling under the touch.

"Open your legs sweetheart..." she cooed gently. "...open up for me. Show me your pretty slit." Ahsoka pushed her face deeper into the softness of Padmé's breast, her cheeks burning brightly, but she did as she was told. Her muscles relaxed, thighs sliding apart until the tight band of the leggings, stuck on her boots, just below her knees began to fight back.

The girl stiffened as Padmé's fingers brushed up her mound. The first pass drawing fingertips, feather-light, from bottom to top. Ahsoka's suckling briefly interrupted as she drew in a ragged gasp around the nipple, slick with saliva the cold rush of air make Padmé shudder, and add a little groan to the breathy sounds of their coupling.

The second stroke traced around her lips, teasing each side in turn, the promise of the same sensation made and unfilfilled. The third made good on it, a firm pressure that began at her pubis and slowly spread downward, a familiar dull ache developing between Ahsoka's thighs, and a gasping buck of her hips snapping upwards as Padmé dragged her heavy stroke down over Ahsoka's clit.

"Shhhh..." Padmé bid her, urging the girl to lie still and quiet. "...just suckle, my sweet girl." she whispered, cradling head to breast, inviting her to peacefully nurse. Her fingers drew back upwards, retracing the path with even more pressure than before, pausing against the stiffened nub of Ahsoka's arousal, Padmé circled her fingers, grinding into the sensitive flesh, meeting the little sharp bucks of Ahsoka's hips.

Padmé used all four fingers to squeeze a broad, heavy pressure into Ahsoka's crotch, her thumb pushed into the girl's pubis and granting the leverage she needed, a pinching motion applying pressure, held for long seconds as the Togruta at her breast moaned and bucked into the sensation, eager to drag more from the contact than Padmé would permit. Over and over she'd do this, relenting only when Ahsoka's hands started to move for her slit herself, and then beginning to pulse the pressure, rubbing in quick, fast squeezes as she watched the girl arch and strain, her tummy ripple and thighs clench around her hand, slickness noisy between them and stopping before allowing her release.

"You're so beautiful, Ahsoka.." Padmé hissed through her growing arousal, nipple sore from the constant attention of the padawan's hot, hungry mouth, her own crotch growing wetter by the second, her clit throbbing and thighs clenching for friction and pressure of her own.

"I want you to cum for me..." the human gasped as Ahsoka began to arch into the heavy pressure one more time. "Be a good girl. Cum for me, Ahsoka. Come in my hand. Rub your pretty little slit into my fingers and cum all over them. Show me you love me touching you like this"

The orange body in her arms bucked and arched, her nipple ached with a burning fire as she ground her fingers fast and hard into the young padawan's wet little slit. "Cum while you suckle, baby!" Padmé gasped as Ahsoka drew near, the frantic pumping of her hips giving way to long tense arches that fell just short of orgasm.

"Be a good girl for me! Cum for Mommy! Cum while you suckle Mommy!" the words triggering Ahsoka's release, she muffled her scream of pleasure into Padmé's breast as she arched right up, the spasm of every muscle in her young body drawing the taut build into full view, knitted brows and red-faced arousal released in a single gasping, whimpering, writhing episode of release as she humped into Padmé's artful fingers.

As the Togruta's hips began to slow and her body slackened off, her mouth slipped from Padmé's breast, the breathless girl in her arms still clenched around her fingers, saliva glistening on her chin and long strings running between her lips and Padmé's swollen, reddened nipple. Her glazed expression clearing over the following minute as her hips finally came to a stop, Padmé's fingers slipping reluctantly from the girl's slick slit, and lifting them to Ahsoka's mouth.

The padawan looked up with a confused expression, glancing from fingers to Padmé, uncertain. The woman above her said nothing, simply looking intently at her lover. Intuiting what was expected of her, Ahsoka lifted her head to the dripping fingers, the sharp scent of her juices filling her senses as she opened her mouth, and drew Padmé's slick fingers inside. The musky, tangy taste of herself filled Ahsoka's mouth as she sucked, licking and slurping them clean as Padmé smiled approvingly, cooing. "There's a good girl..."

They lay together, Ahsoka in Padmé's cradling arms for a long minute, stroking the padawan through her blissful relaxation. The scent of sex filled the air, Ahsoka's fresher, sharper scent mingling with Padmé's muskier arousal. Her clit burned furiously, the little Togruta had achieved her release - and Padmé was glad to give it to her. But she craved her own.

"Can..." Ahsoka ventured uncertainly. She could sense the tension, the unfulfilled want in her frie...no. Lover. "Can I do anything for you?" she buckled down.

The question itself sent a surge through Padmé, her aching sex throbbing with the possibility as she lunged for the postrate girl and crushed her mouth to her in a hungry, possessive kiss. "Yes, yes you can..." she hissed through her haze of desire.

She eased Ashoka upright, rising up onto her knees and peeling her nightdress off over her head. Ahsoka followed the hem of the shimmery garment as it rose across Padmé's thighs, exposing the apex to her wide, excited eyes - labia full and sex smooth. 

Padmé took Ahsoka by the shoulders and shuffled her back up the bed, pressing her into the stacked pillows as she walked up her body on her knees. "I want you to kiss me, Ahsoka..." she purred with heady anticipation, edging her glistening pussy closer to the girl's mouth. Her free hand spread herself open, the other drawing the padawan's eyes to her body. "...right here." she pointed, rubbing the hood of her clit back and forth across the swollen nub, shuddering with visible pleasure. "Lick, and suck. Be firm, but gentle, okay?" she edged forward once more, her crotch hovering before Ahsoka's mouth. "And don't stop. No matter what, don't stop okay?"

The padawan scarcely had time to nod before Padmé pushed her hips forward, crushing her sex to her mouth and letting out a ragged groan of pleasure. Her hands stroked along montrals as Ahsoka's senses flooded with the musky scent, and her lips parted, tongue lashing across them to taste the slickness Padmé'd already ground onto them. It had a rich, tangy flavor, deeper and less sharp than her own but still not unpleasant.

The touch of tongue to Padmé's clit drew another buck of her hips, hands curling around the tips of the Togruta's head as she began to grind against it. She didn't want to frighten Ahsoka, but she needed this so badly she could barely manage to encourage her. "Good girl..." she gasped raggedly, "...be a good girl, Ahsoka. Lick. Lick me." she urged, hips jerking forward, grinding against her mouth insistently.

Ahsoka flicked her eyes up, over the stomach of the woman straddling her mouth, her breasts caught between her arms and face hidden from view. Turning her head aside a fraction to draw a readying breath, Ahsoka closed her eyes, extended her tongue, and got to work.

The hot touches of the Togruta's tongue were like lashes of fire through Padmé's crotch, her head tipped back, biting into her lip to keep from howling as she thrust her hips forward, grinding into the first tentative touches of her young lover's mouth. She'd wanted to take this slower, but she couldn't hold back any more. Her eyes drifted to the viewport, gazing out into the endless the star-field beyond as the strokes to Ahsoka's tongue and the tight, tugging suckle of her lips sent shockwaves of pleasure shaking through her body and lights dancing before her eyes.

Padmé had rarely felt more lewd. Naked she kneeled on her bed, a jedi padawan between her thighs, eating what was likely her first pussy, as she ground into her face and watch the galaxy fly by. Each little shift in the Togruta's position earned another buck, another thrust as Padmé sought the best source of release. "Harder, sweetheart." she bid, half-pleading and half demanding. "Suck harder! That's it, Ahsoka. Good, good girl. Suck me harder, and lick! Oh yes, lick baby girl. Lick for me. Lick me! Faster. Faster!" she coached in breathy gasps, Ahsoka's hot mouth slurping noisily around her swollen, aching clit and agile little tongue lapping and rasping against it.

Padmé wasn't far off now. "Yeah! Yes! Oh Ahsoka! Oh Ahsoka! Yes! Lick! Suck, suck, suck! Oh suck me! Get me off baby! Make me cum!" she demanded with increasing urgency. "Show me how much you love me, baby! Show me you love me! Be a good girl for me! Make me cum! Make me cum in your mouth!"

Spurred on by Padmé's instructions Ahsoka's lips clasped tight around her clit, her hands pulling the woman harder against her face and grinding her tongue as fast and hard as she could against the captive nub of flesh she'd not once let slip from her mouth.

Padmé screamed. She couldn't hold that in. They might've heard it two decks down but it couldn't have mattered to her in the least in that moment. Her hips bucked one more time as she arched her back, watching the swell of her breasts rise in her reflection as she started to cum.

"Oh! Oh my! Drink! Drink baby!" Padmé demanded of Ahsoka as the first spurts of her juices start to gush from her. "Drink my juices!" she moved up, pushing her opening to Ahsoka's mouth and fingers darting down to grasp her clit, squeezing and rubbing the swollen nub still slick with the girl's saliva, determined to ride out every spasm of this orgasm as she squirted into the padawan's open mouth.

Ahsoka spluttered in surprise, the rush of liquid had caught her completely off-guard, the first spurts splashing onto her chin and over her cheeks as Padmé adjusted her position before spilling into her mouth. She coughed up the first unexpected blast, tongue finding the roof of her mouth to block any further shots directly into the back of her throat as she let her mouth flood with the tangy juices and as it started to over flow, swallowed. The whole thing couldn't have lasted more than twenty seconds but by the time it was over she'd gulped down at least four or five mouthfuls of Padmé's cum, and the remainder was splattered across her face in a thick sheen, the woman above her still shuddering and bucking, grinding into the Togruta's wet face until the last shocks of her orgasm subsided.

Padmé remained above her silent for long seconds after it was over, before she slumped down alongside Ahsoka. The padawan's face flush with embarrassment, her leggings around her knees, crotch sticky with her own orgasm and half of Padmé's worn on her face. She felt naughty. She felt lewd. She felt unsure. So she welcomed the urgent kiss that met her a few seconds later. The hands that stroked her slick face without regard for the mess she'd become. The breathy whispers of adoration and reassurance.

Ahsoka let Padmé unbuckle her boots and peel off her leggings, leaving both of them naked, and lead her by the hand to the refresher. "You'll stay with me tonight." the senator had insisted as the dizzy girl was drawn against the human's body beneath the water torrent of water.


End file.
